Most of the individual components used for the present positioning method and positioning device are already known but have not previously been combined in the present manner.
Previously known positioning systems for industrial robots, for instance, are controlled in a similar manner to numerically controlled machine tools, i.e. a positioning control unit receives input data values from a control data system, whereupon the control unit transmits control data concerning positions in three dimensions, speed of rotation and other motion to the positioning member with its positioning head.
This control occurs completely independently of the position of a work object. All movements and positions of the positioning head presuppose a work object with a specific location and with specific dimensions. The securing of the work piece and the location of all parts of the work piece thus determine the tolerances achieved for the work operation. Adjustment must be made, for instance, for temperature variations, wear in bearings and other factors having a negative influence on the location initially determined between the work object and the positioning head. This is a considerable drawback in existing systems.